William Molony - Introduction
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Oc Probably My Last OC...maybe William Molony - Introduction 41 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago What's your character's full name? William “Caliban” Molony What's your favorite quote from your character? “I don’t care for what my fate is. But I’m sure it’s better than your’s.” What do they look like and what's their personality like? An ill pale, lanky and tall individual; with piercing dark green eyes and long flowing walnut hair. On his torso, back and arms are hundreds of lines tattooed on his skin, having been born with this peculiar mark; self-describing it as a “heritage”. His clothes are normally ripped and tattered to stitches, but he tries to remain formal when needed. Molony is an intelligent and quite prophetic individual, having grown slightly sarcastic and cynical of life when discovering what his “book” meant; discovering it as a sort of prophecy that details the fortunes of all life. Molony knows the future of the world, including its wars, its triumphs and its eventual demise. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Born in rural Cornwall in the early 1870s, William Molony was left at an orphanage by his parents, when they became sickened with what was written on his skin. While growing up, he was taught how to read, write and a comprehensive knowledge; whilst subsequently being bullied by the other children, who called him “Caliban” for his strange appearance. After finally leaving the orphanage at his age of 18, Molony began to transcribe his tattooed skin, finding that it held the future events from the moment of his birth. He also found his parents, who explained that an old hag wandered into their village and cursed his mother’s unborn child, when Molony’s father refused to give her shelter for the night. Molony decided to go to London to become a wandering salesman; selling prospective customers fake elixirs and even telling the odd fortune to gullible urchins. He was repeatedly imprisoned by the police for vagrancy; until he was released by Dr. Henry Jekyll, who had heard word of him. Though Jekyll was skeptical of Molony’s book, he nevertheless invited him to visit the Society. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Regrettably no, unless someone has a lot of time and patience to write the entire history of the human race from the 1870s to until the Sun destroys Earth. Do they have any nicknames? Caliban, a reference to the William Shakespeare character from The Tempest. Though others would consider it an insult, Molony kind of prefers it to the common name William. What do they study at the Society? Himself, specifically what is written on his skin. Do they have any jobs? Telling people their inevitable death. What is their age? 20. Are they human? If not what are they? He is human. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Single. What's their height? 2.10m What's their weight? Relatively light/medium. Anything else I should know about this character? Molony doesn’t really have a room at the Society; he more or less just camps in the main hall with his tent. The only reason he is at the Society is because Jekyll is concerned at what would happen if Molony was taken by the wrong hands. ---------------------------------------------- Molony, having been released from Pentonville, walked up the steps of the Society of Arcane Sciences; following the directions the strange man from the prison had told him. Though it was night, the Society wasn't what he was expecting; more or less thinking it would be some dingy basement area with mad scientists and loony doctors. But with this grand building with hundreds of telescopes lined on the roof; Molony was particularly surprised. "Better be worth my time." Molony told himself, as he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Here you are! http://the-roleplaying-scie... I'm very excited to see him in action! :DD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( I'm curious to see how Molony'd react to Charricthran, namely because he won't die when Earth does, and will indirectly shape events in human history for some time still. )) Charricthran had been wandering the halls of the Society rather aimlessly for some time now- Richard was still very ill, so he avoided their necessary confrontation out of kindness. Most everyone else was asleep, it seemed. There was a knock on the doors in the great hall. Perhaps not, then. He allowed himself to melt through the floors below him and emerged at the bottom of the stairs in the hall. Crossing the room, he pulled open the door and greeted the tall man before him, eyes taking in his ragged clothes and unkempt appearance. "Evenin', kid. Something I can help ya with?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony was slightly confused at the appearance of the welcome party, but there were more important things than that of strange apparel. "Well, I'm looking for someone else to help me, Anomaly." Molony replied, somehow noticing that this person wasn't all he seemed to be. "Can you point me in the direction of Henry Jekyll?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Name-slash-title's Charricthran, not Anomaly. He should be upstairs, pretty sure he has an office- Hell if I know where it is though. Do me a favor and don't steal anything or anyone on your way up, will ya? I'd rather not deal with a witness statement and all that paperwork." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "I'll admit I'm a thief, but I don't steal from those who provide. As for your name, I don't care. You're not in my book, so you're an anomaly to me." Molony replied, slightly aggravated by the first person he has met at the Society. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran shrugged and held the door open for the man to walk through. "Fair enough, then." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony walked through, took his stitched-together coat off and flung it on a hanger. He stared around, marveling at the wonderful menagerie before him. "So what are you then, if you're not in my book? A fairy? A demon? A god? None or all of the above?" Molony asked the man in the top hat. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Human, technically. Just a very... interestin' one. What's this book business about anyways?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony laughed. Even if this is some sort of supernatural creature, it's a bloody stupid one. He lifted his stained shirt, revealing the tiny lines inked upon his skin. "This book." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran tilted his head in a very bird-like manner, contemplating this newest piece of information with slow, enunciated words. "Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen as the bindings of a book per say, but still pretty odd. Last I checked, most books in this universe were on paper and parchment, not on skin unless it's something pretty damn important and/or magical. What's its story- creation, life and death, prophesy, all of the above? A comprehensive guide on the preparation and consumption of human flesh? 'I killed a god and all I got was this intricate tattoo?' I'm curious." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Well, the story of my book is long and dull; and perhaps I may tell it to you someday." Molony gleefully replied. "This is the book of the world, Anomaly. Every single event leading up to when the world is consumed in flame by our great sun. It tells the fortunes, fates and futures of us all." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Ah, that'll explain why I'm not in it, then. Color me intrigued, kid. Still, you're here on a mission, arentcha? I best be leaving ya to it, 'less you have any more questions..?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Well, what are you? That's what's currently on my mind." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "A very lucky or very unlucky human, depending on who you ask. If ya ask me, I think I'm both and neither. Just as the story of you book is very long and dull, so is the story of who and what I am." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony nodded courteously. "Charricthran. Not exactly the most common name, is it?" Or the most eloquent. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Considerin' it's from a language from another universe and time, I should expect so." Charricthran snickered softly at the remembrance of an inside joke he'd had with the one who'd given him the title in the first place. "One would think your name or title is Xsiol-Kothar, Nald'su." "Yeah, well, it isn't, Keldra, that's Other Nald'su's title, obviously." "Oh yes, how could I forget your doppelganger?" Simpler times, those. No less dangerously exciting, but simpler nevertheless. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony could tell something was keeping Char in a reverie of some sort. "Been off down memory lane?" he snickered. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Tairais 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( That was weird, your message didn't show up in my inbox. )) "Always, kid. Fun trips, those. Got thousands of em to peruse." He smirked at the sound of the other man's amusement. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Well, I can't imagine it'll end well for you..." Molony remarked. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I hope that's the case- ending well seems to be terribly boring from what I've seen in other cases." This time Charricthran was the one who snickered. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "My name's Will Molony, by the way." Molony introduced at last. "Though you can call me Caliban if you like. Trader of Houndsditch Street, at your amicable service." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Pleasure to have a name to the face, Caliban. I'd offer my services to ya, but generally speaking you'd have to sell me your soul first, and you don't seem quite that desperate yet." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "My soul isn't of any worth, it's what's been inked upon my skin is what's important. But I'm certain that my future doesn't involve selling my soul to you." Molony replied, quite nonchalantly. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Tairais 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran smirked, not quite unkindly. "Good to see my assumption was right, then. This is one of those few instances where I'm glad of it, too. No offense or anythin', I've just got enough idiots running around with my contracts I didn't particularly feel like givin' out another." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Molony tilted his head, indicating gratitude. "None taken. Rest assured I'm not easily insulted." Molony reassured. "I just normally know what happens to people who try to. It gets them to shut up quite often. But you... you're the first person I've met who's not in my book." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "What can I say, I'm a unique sort of motherf*cker." He snickered, though it was really a small sort of cackle. He shook his head with a smirk, then added, "So're you, it seems." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago He again tilted his head. "Am I correct in guessing that..." He gestured to Char's entire body. "This form is not you're only one? That you can change into someone or something else?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yup. This one tends to frighten people less, which is more beneficial when I'm not workin'." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "So what're the other ones? Lions? Eagles?" Molony asked, subtly mocking him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Wouldn'tcha like ta know, kid?" He replied, refusing to rise to the bait. Besides, there wasn't really a name for half of the things he was- no point in trying to explain either. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Aha, well, yes I do. You're the first living thing that I've met that isn't in my book. I want to understand." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Kid, there are some things worlds do not have words for, and there are a lot of things I don't have the incentive for. If I told ya more about me, what would you offer in return? Can't say I'm terribly intrigued by you or your book, frankly. All worlds look the same when ya watch em die. What does that leave ya with?" He tilted his head, watching, waiting. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "I didn't expect you to be interested. Most people just think it's some expensive tattoo I procured a few years ago, or that I did some research into them for my little fortunes. And true, this book may seem worthless on the grand scheme of things; and yes, so is this world. But forgive me for asking, I don't intend to offend; but where does that leave someone such as you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm just a guy trying ta get home and havin' fun on the way. It leaves a wanderer, kid- same as any other miserable human soul. It leaves me as human as any of you." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Fair 'nuff." Molony sniffed. "'Two men of the same; one shyness, the other impudence. Both will fall in time. Their home will fall too.' That one caught my interest. Wonder what it means." His tone changed more from nonchalant to slightly sinister; yet strangely mischievous. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I don't have a bloody clue." Charricthran laughed because it was true: for all he was rather good at collecting and hoarding the secret whispers each world had to offer, riddles were beyond him. Specific codes and the words of spies, no, but outright trying to be pompous and mysterious in the name of prophecy tended to fly over his head. As was the case here. The only 'men' he knew of well enough to warrant Molony's dig were Lewis and Richard, and he couldn't see either one of em being particularly shy or impudent. Shyness was not a quality he'd attribute to himself either- as for impudence, well. It depended on the person- same could be said of anyone, thought. As for all things falling, this was true no matter what you heard. Trying to stop it was foolishness- the best you could hope for was an interesting fall. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Ah well, maybe something will turn up." Molony replied after a pause. He reached into his pocket, taking out a rusty pocket watch. "Crikey, that the time? Well, pleasure meeting you Ano-... *cough*, sorry. Pleasure meeting you Charricthran. Gotta see a Mr. Jekyll." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Perhaps, kid. Pleasure meeting ya too, Caliban. I Have a feeling we'll be seeing each other around." And with pleasantries exchanged, Charricthran grinned as his form quickly began stretching and darkening and melting into his own shadow, flashing a wave to Molony as he went. Within seconds, both he and his shadow were gone, traveling somewhere only they knew. 2 •Share › − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Though it was the first properly supernatural event that he had witnessed in his entire life, Molony wasn't shocked nor surprised. Jekyll had told him his office was up the main staircase; and the book whistled as he went. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy